


Nightmare

by darkmarkstories



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmarkstories/pseuds/darkmarkstories
Summary: How exactly did Sean end up in his Coma?
Kudos: 5





	Nightmare

The panel was going along smoothly, no one had asked any weird questions. Sean groaned internally, realizing he jinxed it. A girl had stepped up and was asking Mark something when her voice dulled into low warped sound, almost like she was under water. A wave of nausea hit him like a truck and he doubled over in his seat. Beads of sweat broke out on his forehead and his hands started shaking. His vision was blurred. There was a low hum, either from the audio equipment or something else he couldn’t figure it out. He was shaking but also felt very warm. A quiet laughing rang in the back of his mind, he knew it, he should know it, but he couldn’t place it right now. Someone grabbed his arm.  
“Sean? Are you okay?” He looked up at Wade’s concerned face, his voice sounding far away. His vision wouldn’t focus.  
“I-I don’t know…” he said. His voice sounded slurred to him. Wade said something to Mark and took Sean off the stage. Most everyone was confused and slightly worried. Mark and Bob stayed where they were, but glanced over occasionally to check in. Wade made Sean sit outside of the hall and went to get him some water. Sean leaned over, putting his face in his hands. What was wrong with him? He hadn’t had a panic attack on stage like this before, not even on the tour. He tried texting Evelien, but his fingers wouldn’t work properly. It didn’t make sense. Wade came back and handed him the water, sitting next to him. They sat in silence for a bit. His mind started to clear up.  
“Feeling better?” Wade asked. Sean nodded silently. The humming dissipated and was replaced with the sounds of the convention. They sat there until the panel was over and people started filing out the door. Some came over to ask if everything was alright, Wade waved them away, saying that he just got dehydrated or something. The rest of the con was a blur, he couldn’t remember much. His mind was constantly foggy, he didn’t even realize when they got back to Brighton.  
“What’s up with him?” Chase asked Gab when they got back.  
“Stress, probably,” was her answer. She wasn’t sure, but hoped the tulpas could help him. Sean sat on the couch, watching the tv when Bebe came up to him. He laid on his lap before hissing at something behind him.  
“What is it?” Bebe often hissed at Marvin when he was a cat, maybe it was that. He swiped at the back of the couch before realizing the magician wasn’t there. “Silly thing,” he muttered as the cat jumped onto the back of the couch. He heard the faint laughter again, almost inaudible. It was odd, he didn’t create Anti when he made the rest of the tulpas, did he? As he got up to use the restroom, his footsteps felt heavy. Each step echoed in his mind, and his vision blurred around the edges. He looked up in the mirror, the reflection wasn’t him. Or it was, but a much younger him. The figure followed his motions, like it normally should. His vision slid out of focus and a sharp pain stabbed his stomach, making him double over and grab the counter tightly. When he looked up, the reflection changed again. His heart dropped to his stomach. His eyes scanned the neck, making sure it was intact. Neon green hair. From what many fans considered to be his ‘glory days’. He leaned forward, the reflection followed, a bit delayed, grinning slightly. Enough to be noticed by him. The hair faded to blue. His vision darkened again, followed by the all too familiar glitchy laugh, with something tapping his shoulder. He spun around quickly, his breathing speeding up. When he turned back, the reflection showed him, as he was currently. His shoulders relaxed, he should probably sleep more.  
As he left the room, Evelien was sitting with Bebe and Jameson, watching something. Jameson looked up and signed, ‘Are you alright?’ Sean looked at him confused. Jameson switched to writing it before his host nodded.  
“Yeah, just tired,” neither the tulpa nor his girlfriend bought that, but they didn’t press it. The pain came back, like someone was stabbing him repeatedly. His neck started to burn, slowly going from one side to the other. He felt around his neck, when his fingers pulled away, what looked like blood was on them. A low buzzing noise filled his ears and head, there was a pressure on his head, like someone had their hands on the front and back and were squeezing as hard as they could on it. His vision started spinning. Evelien came into the kitchen.  
“Sean?” Her voice filled with concern. She yelled to Jameson, “Go get Schneep! And hurry!” Jamie hurried off the couch, much to the annoyance of the formerly sleeping Bebe and ran to find the doctor. Sean’s knees buckled, and he sank to the floor. Evelien kneeled next to him. The tiles on the floor felt nice and cool against his burning skin. His vision went black, and the last thing he heard was Schneep, Jackie, Jameson, and Chase rushing to the kitchen.


End file.
